Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 179
"A Duel with Dartz - Part 3", known as "The Captive Mirror Knights" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundred and seventy-ninth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on November 12, 2003 and in the United States on May 14, 2005. Summary It has just been revealed that Dartz has used his magical powers to transfer the souls of Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Pegasus into his "Mirror Knight Tokens". He claims that it's an act of compassion; he's allowing for Yami Yugi to meet his companions again before he and Kaiba are sacrificed to the Orichalcos god. Kaiba is unmoved by the revelation, while Yami Yugi is unwilling to strike back against them. However, "Mirror Knight Yugi" seems to still possess a degree of self-awareness, since he refuses to attack Yami Yugi. Kaiba Summons "Different Dimension Dragon", whose effect will allow for it to not be destroyed while fighting any of the "Mirror Knight Tokens". He decides to question Dartz about what'll happen to the "Mirror Knight Tokens" once they're gone. Dartz shrugs and claims not to know what happens to "vanished souls". Kaiba then declares an attack against "Mirror Knight Mai", but "Mirror Knight Joey" sacrifices his "Mirror Shield" to save her. Dartz is amused and Kaiba only gets even angrier. Yami Yugi is unable to strike them, so he does not attack during his turn. During his turn, Dartz uses a Continuous Spell Card to inflict a large amount of damage to Kaiba. Yami Yugi gets rid of it, but he still refuses to attack. Kaiba tries to attack "Mirror Knight Joey" again, but "Mirror Knight Yugi" comes to his rescue. Yami Yugi saves Kaiba from what would've been a lethal blow, and then "Mirror Knight Yugi" tells Yami Yugi to not hesitate: he has a more important task to accomplish. It is at this point that Rafael finally breaks into the room and pleads of Dartz to stop this: he doesn't see a point on it anymore. Dartz looks amused, while Rafael claims that Yami Yugi helped him get rid of the "dark" in his heart. Dartz laughs, claiming that is impossible, as some darkness will always remain. He begins making a speech: many so-called "sages" across the eras tried to do the same and failed. He then admits that humans are, generally, evil. He then compares those people "blessed with wealth" and "those born with suffering and poverty", "those blessed with some form of talent" and "those born with dislike and hate". He concludes that the world has an unfair "fate", which man cannot conquer (In the dub Rafael threatens Dartz and is mad whole way through as Dartz says the Orichalcos took his brain instead). Dartz then announces that each of the Three Swordsmen were people whose fates were set by his own hands. Dartz announces that "Fate is created by the strong ones" and signals Alister's tablet. A vision of Alister's past is shown: Gozaburo Kaiba is seen leaving. However, his body fades away to reveal Dartz himself. Gozaburo wasn't the one who kidnapped Alister's parents brother: it was Dartz. Alister's wish for revenge was set up. A new flashback is shown: Valon is shown witnessing the fire which destroyed the church. However, hidden in a side alley and having his head covered by a mantle, was Dartz. The thugs didn't start up the fire: Dartz did. (In the dub, this flashback is removed. Instead Dartz explains that he framed Valon for the first crime the latter ever committed.) Dartz makes a final revelation through a flashback. It is shown that Dartz used magic to awaken the volcano that sank the ship Rafael was on. Rafael goes into a fit of rage and engages his Chaos Duel Disk. The symbol of the "The Seal of Orichalcos" suddenly forms on his forehead, and Eatos shows up behind him. Dartz laughs as "The Seal" forms on Rafael's feet next and begins to grow. The power of "The Seal" makes "Eatos" turn into her "Dark" version and she begins to build up energy with her sword. The energy suddenly goes out of control and "Eatos" disappears. Rafael's "Seal" closes on him and his soul is seized. Téa, Tristan and Mokuba rush to his side, but it's too late. A slate fills up with Rafael's picture. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi & Seto Kaiba vs. Dartz Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 3500 Life Points remaining and controls "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) in Defense Position and one set card. Kaiba has 3000 Life Points remaining and controls "Kaiser Glider" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Dartz has 10000 Life Points remaining and controls "Orichalcos Kyutora" (1000/500) in Defense Position and four "Mirror Knight Tokens" (0/0 for each) in Attack Position. Turn 12: Dartz Dartz orders "Mirror Knight Yugi" to attack Yami Yugi, but it refuses to obey. Dartz Sets a Card. Turn 13: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two Cards. He then activates "Cost Down" to discard a Card and reduce the Levels of all monsters on his hand and field by two for this turn. Kaiba Normal Summons "Different Dimension Dragon" (1400/1500) in Attack Position. This monster can't be destroyed in battle by monsters that have at most 1900 ATK. "Kaiser Glider" attacks "Mirror Knight Mai". The effect of "Mirror Knight Mai" activates ("Mirror Knight Mai": 500 → 2400/0). Due to the effect of "Kaiser Glider", it is not destroyed. Dartz then destroys the Shield Counter on "Mirror Knight Mai" to prevent her destruction. At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Mirror Knight Mai" expires ("Mirror Knight Mai": 2400 → 500/0). "Different Dimension Dragon" attacks "Mirror Knight Mai", but "Mirror Knight Joey" intercepts the attack. The effect of "Mirror Knight Joey" then activates ("Mirror Knight Joey": 500 → 1400/0). Due to the effect of "Different Dimension Dragon", it is not destroyed. Dartz then destroys the Shield Counter on "Mirror Knight Joey" to prevent his own destruction. At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Mirror Knight Joey" expires ("Mirror Knight Mai": 1400 → 500/0). Kaiba Sets a Card. Turn 14: Yami Yami Yugi draws. He then Passes his turn as he is unwilling to attack his friends. Turn 15: Dartz Dartz draws. He then activates the first effect of "Orichalcos Deuteros" (Dartz 10000 → 12500). Dartz then activates his face-down "Twin Bow Centaur". Now once during his Main Phase 1, Dartz can select one monster under his control and one monster under the control of Kaiba or Yami Yugi and toss a coin. If he calls it right, the targeted monster under the control of Dartz's opponent will be removed from play and then the controller will take damage equal to the removed monster's ATK. If he calls it wrong, Dartz's targeted monster will be removed from play and Dartz will then take damage equal to the removed monster's ATK. If Dartz activates the effect of "Twin Bow Centaur", he won't be allowed to conduct his Battle Phase this turn. Dartz activates the effect of "Twin Bow Centaur" by selecting "Mirror Knight Joey" and Seto's "Kaiser Glider" as the targets for the effect of "Twin Bow Centaur" and tossing a coin. Dartz wins the Coin toss, so "Kaiser Glider" is removed from play and Seto takes damage equal to its ATK (Seto 3000 → 600). Turn 16: Kaiba Kaiba draws. "Different Dimension Dragon" attacks "Mirror Knight Joey", but "Mirror Knight Yugi" intercepts the attack. The effect of "Mirror Knight Yugi" activates ("Mirror Knight Yugi": 500 → 1400/0). Due to the effect of "Different Dimension Dragon", it is not destroyed. Dartz then destroys the Shield Counter on "Mirror Knight Yugi" Shield Counter to prevent his own destruction. At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Mirror Knight Yugi" expires ("Mirror Knight Yugi": 1400 → 500/0). Turn 17: Yami Yami Yugi draws "Mystical Space Typhoon" and subsequently activates it to destroy Dartz's "Twin Bow Centaur". Turn 18: Dartz Dartz draws. He then Normal Summons "Orichalcos Malevolence" (1500 → 2000/1000) in Attack Position. Dartz then activates the first effect of "Orichalcos Deuteros" (Dartz 12500 → 15500). "Orichalcos Malevolence" attacks Seto's "Different Dimension Dragon", but Seto activates his face-down "Attack Guidance Barrier" to redirect the attack to "Big Shield Gardna" and increase its DEF by 600 ("Big Shield Gardna": 100/2600 → 3200). The attack fails, but the effect of "Orichalcos Kyutora" nullifies the Battle Damage Dartz would take. Since "Big Shield Gardna" was attacked, its second effect switches it to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step. Due to the last effect of "Attack Guidance Barrier", Dartz's Battle Phase ends immediately. On Dartz's End Phase, the effect of "Attack Guidance Barrier" expires ("Big Shield Gardna": 100/3200 → 2600) Turn 19: Kaiba Kaiba draws. Kaiba then switches "Different Dimension Dragon" to Defense Position and Sets two Cards. Turn 20: Yami Yami Yugi draws. He then switches "Big Shield Gardna" to Defense Position and Sets a Card shortly after which Rafael halts the duel and threatens Dartz who reveals he kidnapped Alister's parents and brother, framed Valon at age 9 and took Rafael from his family. This makes Rafael berserk and attempt to take Dartz's soul midway in the duel but his control over the Orichalcos vanishes and his soul is taken due to his anger controlling him. Turn 21: Dartz Dartz draws "Orichalcos Tritos" and subsequently activates it. Duel continues next episode. Difference Between Adaptations *In the dub, Rafael lost all respect for Dartz and spoke to him in a disrespectful tone. In the original, Rafael still referred to Dartz with an honorific and pleaded with him to stop. *Dartz's 3 henchmen flashback in Dartz's story was censored and changed in the dub. *Kaiba being struck by a flaming arrow from "Twin Bow Centaur" after "Kaiser Glider" is destroyed is also removed in the dub. *The muscles near the legs of "Twin Bow Centaur" are removed in the dub, presumably to avoid them being mistaken for a more obscene part of the body. *Rafael's eyes are painted over to be closed after his soul is taken in the dubbed version, whereas they are open and vacant in the Japanese. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.